


Only If You Beg For It

by Andeloid



Series: No Shame, Just Skam [1]
Category: SKAM (France)
Genre: Also he’s hot of course, Dirty Talk, Eliott is teasing Lucas, Gay Sex, Lucas is needy, M/M, Masturbation, Sex, Teasing, as always, fantasies, handjob, mentions of anal, praises
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-13 09:46:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28901352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Andeloid/pseuds/Andeloid
Summary: Exactly six months ago Eliott and Lucas became a couple, and although both of them aren’t really into celebrating that, Eliott decides to make the day (or the night) a special one for Lucas.Or, Eliott decides to tease Lucas ‘til both of them can’t take it any longer...
Relationships: Eliott Demaury/Lucas Lallemant
Series: No Shame, Just Skam [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2119608
Comments: 5
Kudos: 35





	Only If You Beg For It

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic with this pairing, so any feedback is greatly appreciated. Thx and now, enjoy <3  
> Edit: Part 2 is now up!

“Do you now what day today is?”

“I don’t. Friday?” Lucas really had no clue, but when Eliott looked at him with his soft puppy eyes and asked again, Lucas remembered.  
“Oh shit, is that today?”

“Well, yeah.” Eliott laughed.

“I’m so sorry, I forgot. Please don’t tell me you bought me a present or something.” Lucas felt really bad he forgot about their anniversary, although he remembered Eliott once telling him he doesn’t really understand why people celebrate that. It’s not that big of a deal. At least that’s what Eliott said.

“No, I didn’t buy anything.”

“Thank god.”

“But...”

“What?” Lucas eyes were wide.

“I painted you a picture.”

“No, that’s even worse.” Lucas laughed.  
“Investing time is worse than investing money. I don’t have anything for you, and now you’re telling me you actually remembered in time to paint me a whole picture? I hate you and fucking love you so much.”

“It’s not that big of a deal, really. And I love you too.” 

Eliott moved his head closer to his boyfriend’s, who was sitting right next to him on the infamous couch in Lucas’ shared apartment.  
Mika and Lisa were out partying, so the two of them had plenty of time to do whatever they wanted, as Mika and Lisa left only half an hour ago.

“I’m really proud of Lisa.” Lucas said, his forehead resting on Eliott’s.

“Me too, I know how hard it is for her to go out and just have fun. She’s come a long way.”

Lisa recently changed her therapist, and you could really see how much that helped her, she felt stuck in her life, stuck in a position she didn’t want to be in, so she changed everything that was possible to get away from her old live.

“You know...” Eliott broke the silence between them. “...there’s something else I planned...”

Eliott gave Lucas that look and his boyfriend immediately knew what Eliott was referring to.

“What?” Lucas smirked.

“I’m pretty sure you’re not gonna like it...”

“You know that I’m not into bondage, stop asking me if...”

“Hey, hey, stop. I promised you not to bring it up again. I’m not talking about that.” Eliott interrupted Lucas.

“Then what exactly are you talking about?” Lucas asked.

“Close your eyes.” Eliott demanded.

“What?”

“You heard me. Close your eyes.”

Lucas did as he was told, although he didn’t really know what Eliott had on his mind.

“Now...” Eliott moved his mouth to Lucas’ ear, whispering and half-moaning his sentences.  
“...I’m gonna tell you what I planned for you.”

Lucas shivered. Not just hearing Eliott’s voice but also being able to feel it against his cold skin was almost too much for the smaller boy.

“Tell me.” Lucas hissed impatiently.

“Or wait...” Eliott moved his head back and stared Lucas right into his eyes. “...why tell you, when I could just do it to you...”

“Do what to me?” Lucas asked. His voice was shaking, but he wasn’t afraid of what Eliott was gonna do to him, he was excited.

“Lay back.”

“What is it with you and your commands?” Lucas laughed, but Eliott didn’t, so he just did as he was told.

The exact same moment Lucas’ head hit the couch, Eliott’s mouth moved right down to his boyfriend’s growing erection.

“God, your so needy.”

“Just, please.” Lucas moaned.

“You have to follow some instructions.”

“What?” Lucas asked, he didn’t know why Eliott was this dominant all of a sudden, but he kinda liked it.

“Well, just one instruction. Don’t touch me or yourself.”

“What if I do?” Lucas tried to tease Eliott, but the taller boy looked him straight in the eyes and said “You won’t.” in the most authoritarian way Lucas could imagine.

“I won’t.” Lucas repeated.

With that, Eliott got up again and undressed himself, taking his time with his pants, giving his boyfriend a show.

When Eliott was stripped down to only his underwear, Lucas could clearly make out the outline of his boyfriend’s bulge that was making his mouth water.

“Fuck, you’re so hot. Please, let me suck you off.” Lucas’ voice sounded needy.

Eliott didn’t answer, instead, he pushed his boxers down to his ankles and sat down right on top of Lucas, feeling his boyfriend’s boner press against his ass. He looked Lucas in the eyes once again and slowly started stroking his own cock.

“Fuck, mhhhhh.” Eliott moaned.

Lucas slowly moved his right hand closer to his own dick, but his boyfriend stopped him before he even got close.

“Remember what you I told you?”

Lucas hadn’t forgotten. He just couldn’t follow the instructions, the sight of his boyfriend masturbating on top of him while he wasn’t even allowed to touch himself through the fabric of his way too tight jeans made him lose his mind.

Eliott continued stroking his dick, he leaned down and planted a kiss on Lucas’ forehead, whispering some praises. 

“Fuck, you should see yourself, I can see the need in your eyes, the desperation to touch me, to touch yourself, but your doing so great. Your dick must hurt so much right now, your balls must be so full, and still you follow my orders. You’re amazing, little boy, so needy and so obedient for me and only me.”

Eliott knew how much Lucas loves those praises, how they get him harder than anything else in the world.

“Fuck, I’m gonna come, right onto your shirt.”

“What, wait!” Lucas didn’t know what was going on, his boyfriend always cared about the two of them coming together, to intensify both of their orgasms. 

“Fuck, I love this so much, teasing you to oblivion.”

It was then that Lucas realized what his boyfriend had in mind, what he was doing all evening.

“I hate you.” Lucas moaned, but he didn’t really mean it, and both of them knew, and Lucas knew that Eliott knew, because his boyfriend’s only reaction was a cocky smirk.

“Fuck, I can’t take it much longer.”

Eliott had started stroking himself only five minutes ago, but teasing his boyfriend while being able to see the need in his eyes was probably the hottest thing he had ever seen.

Only seconds after that Eliott closed his eyes shut, his mouth opened wide and he moaned louder than ever before, partly because teasing his boyfriend to the absolute max was a long time fantasy of his, but also because he wanted to show Lucas what he was missing out on right now; the amazing things he was feeling but forbade his boyfriend to feel just yet.

Lucas on the other hand didn’t need to feel any of that to moan at least ten times louder than Eliott. All of this was just too much for him, not being able to touch himself or his beautiful boyfriend sitting on top of him and his dick aching in his way too tight jeans made the smaller boy shiver and scream as his boyfriend made a mess of his t-shirt.

“Putain, Eliott, I can’t take this much longer, please, just let me come.” Lucas begged, but his boyfriend was lost in his orgasm, his face twitching and little moans still leaving his now almost completely shut mouth.

“You know I’m not a bad person, right?” Eliott asked, slowly coming down from his epic high again.

“What’s that supposed to mean?” Lucas asked perplexed.

“That means that you know I wouldn’t just leave without letting you come, right?”

“Of course I do, but I need it now, not in ten minutes, not in ten seconds, now, Eliott, now!”

Lucas was so desperate for a touch, so desperate to come, to give himself over to his amazing boyfriend who just got off on teasing him like crazy.

“I want you to beg me.” Eliott commanded with a devilish grin on his face, his voice calm but commanding.

“Well I just did.” Lucas protested.

“Again. I want to hear it again and again, I can’t get enough of you telling me how much you need me to let you come, you desperate you are for me to touch your needy dick and stroke it ‘til you see stars and your mind goes absolutely blank. I want you to think of nothing but me, of nothing but my bare hands stroking you to ecstasy, to feeling numb and sensitive at the same and I want you to cry out my name louder than ever. Now, beg me.”

Eliott knew how much his boyfriend loves dirty talk, not only praises but all kinds of stuff involving Eliott’s fucking talented mouth.

“Please Eliott,...” Lucas started while Eliott moved his head closer to his boyfriend’s again.  
“...please let me come, fuck, I love you so much and I just need your hand around my cock now, I need you, and only you, only you to make me feel like nobody else can, to send me over to edge and catch me before I hit the ground and shatter into a million pieces, only to let go of me once again, throwing me off another cliff that suddenly appeared. I need you and I beg you to let me come, my beautiful boyfriend, my beautiful, beautiful...”

Eliott’s right hand slowly started moving right to Lucas’ bulge and the smaller boy saw and gasped out loud, still not ending his monologue about how much he needs his boyfriend right now.

When Eliott moved his hand into Lucas’ pants, all the smaller boy could do was stutter out “Please!” again and again, the word slowly melting into a low moan then sent shivers down Eliott’s spine.

Only seconds later Eliott decided it was time to let his boyfriend come, so he sped up, his hand moving at a breathtaking pace, looking Lucas deep in the eyes and leaning in to violently make out with him one last time before it was time to send Lucas over the edge.

“Mhhh, fuck, please, please, yes, Eliott.” Was all Lucas was able to get out, his eyes tearing up as he came hard in his own pants with his boyfriend’s hand still stroking his dick.

“I fucking love you so much.”

“I love you too, Eliott.”

It took Lucas a bit to process everything that had just happened, and when he finally got his vision back that was stolen by the many tears leaving his eyes, he saw his boyfriend laying next to him on their couch.

“That was...”

“...Incredible.” Lucas finished Eliott’s sentence.

“I hope your not pissed..., but teasing you was something I wanted to try for so long now and you looked just, so delicious...” Eliott laughed.  
“That sounds dumb, I’m sorry.”

“No, no, it doesn’t. And of course I’m not pissed. I must admit, it was kinda hot.”

“What?” Eliott asked, his mouth forming a cheeky grin.

“Everything. You being so dominant, so demanding, telling me what to do and talking dirty to me, you know how much I love that. And you denying me my orgasm, making me beg for it, showing me how much you enjoy yourself without letting me be a part of it was so cruel, but also so hot. Fuck, I just love you so much.”

“I love you too, baby. Now...” 

“What?” Lucas grinned.

“Are we gonna do this again?”

“Are you kidding me? Of course we’re gonna do this again. But... how about next time I tease you and maybe I’ll let you...”

“What?” Eliott knew what Lucas was about to say, but he decided to ask nonetheless.

“Maybe I’ll let you... fuck me. But only if you beg for it.” Lucas smirked, and with that, the apartment door flew open and the two boys heard Mika and Lisa coming back, so they put their clothes back on as fast as possible and disappeared into Lucas’ room, falling asleep in each other’s arms.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading everyone, make sure to leave some feedback, that always makes my day.<3


End file.
